


碧兒茹視角《再見》

by Summer_0524



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_0524/pseuds/Summer_0524
Summary: ＊移民計畫成功IF
Kudos: 5





	碧兒茹視角《再見》

**Author's Note:**

> ＊移民計畫成功IF

我知道，那一天要來了。  
敲門並等到回應後，我深吸一口氣，推開辦公室的門。  
廣大的空間中，我唯一的上司站在落地窗前，看著窗外的景色。  
彷彿和在地球時別無二致。  
「司政官，第一批糧食收成了，足以支撐所有人的伙食。」  
「很好，這樣穩定糧食的目標能確認達成了吧？」  
「是，糧食方面在奧米加星球上已確認能完成自給自足，飲用水的供給也相當穩定，生存方面已不需要擔心了。」  
「人民議會的狀況呢？」  
「第一次會議已經結束，確定可以運行。」  
「是嘛……」古雷長舒一口氣：「這樣，我們該做的事已經做完了。」  
「司政官……」  
「還有什麼事嗎？碧兒茹君。」古雷轉過身，臉上依然帶著一如既往地微笑。  
但我明白，這是最後的機會了。  
「恕我潛越，您真的要自殺嗎？」  
「……」司政官嘴邊的弧度慢慢消失：「你早就知道了嗎？」  
「我是您的秘書。」  
司政官露出那雙有如紅寶石的眼睛嚴肅的盯著我，寂靜在辦公室中蔓延，但我仍然直視上司的雙眼。  
現在退讓，就連一點機會都沒有了。  
似乎是感受到我的堅持，司政官嘆了一口氣，默默地再次背對我。  
「我的工作已經結束了，再待在這也只會對新生普羅米波利斯造成阻礙而已……」  
「您知道這不是理由。」  
「……」  
「我知道，您從沒想過要被拯救。」

沒有任何人能將您從自責的深淵中拯救出來。  
或許曾經有，但那人，已經不在了。

「……那你要我，一直活著嗎？一直活在地獄裡？」  
我一時語塞。  
強迫沒有救贖的人活著，真的比較好嗎？  
沒有光明，沒有未來，只有一片無盡的黑暗。  
沒有希望的活著，和死了有什麼區別呢？  
「……但是，我希望您活著。」我只能擠出這句話。  
人生第一次感受到自己的言語是多麼的無力。我握緊手上的資料板，咬緊下唇。  
上司輕笑，慢慢走向我。雙手張開，輕輕給了我一個擁抱。  
「抱歉，不過看來結論出來了呢。」  
我忍住想哭泣的衝動，回抱了這個肩負太多的男人。  
「您辛苦了。」  
肩上的男人微不可覺的顫抖了一下，然後加強了擁抱的力度。  
然後他默默地結束這個擁抱，再次走回落地窗前。  
我站在原地，對上司鞠了一個躬：「司政官，祝您一路順風。」  
就像之前稀鬆平常的外出一樣，只是這次我無法同行。  
男人笑了。  
彈指，燃燒者的烈焰席捲司政官整個身體。  
「……謝謝你，碧兒茹君。」在璀璨的火光中，我聽見了他的聲音。  
男人的身影逐漸消失，只留一地灰燼。


End file.
